The War Continues
by Ariel Star
Summary: Sequel to Problems Are The First, Love Is The Last: The war continues again. It is time for Autobots to prepare. BeexArcee, JackxMiko, RafxOC
1. Chapter 1

Arcee is thinking who was the con killed her two sisters. She will avenge her sisters. She is never alone. She has a sparkmate, Bumblebee. The two lived together for now. She doesn't want to lose Bee. Bee is the only one who Arcee cared. So, Arcee is really not lonely for now. "Hey, Arcee!", Bee called. "It's getting dark already. We should probably sleep.", he said. Arcee nodded.

One night, Bee and Arcee are sleeping. Arcee had a dream what will happen someday.

 _Team Prime are fighting Decepticons at the Decepticons' base on Earth. The war had begun again. Arcee is searching for a con who killed her sisters. She went inside the throne room. Someone is standing behind her. She look behind and she saw a con. It is unknown if he's the one who killed her sisters. The con is really mysterious. He was cover up so she cannot see his face. "Who are you?", Arcee asked. "You do not remember me, but you should.", the con said in deep voice. "Are you the one who killed Elita One and Chromia?", Arcee asked. "Yes.", the con answered. "Then, I'm gonna kill you!", she exclaimed. She prepared her guns and shoot a con while running towards him. The con dodged to any shots from Arcee. When he is in the front of Arcee, he slapped her with his big hand, making her fall. She lied and groaned on the ground. "Let me show you something, child.", the con began. He showed Bumblebee lying lifeless on the ground. "Bumblebee!", she stood and ran towards Bee and put Bee in her arms. "What did you do?!", she asked angrily. "Is this should be my fault?!", the con asked. "Well, it should be yours because you should protect your sparkmate. You should not leave his side but you did! You do not care much about him! You just cared yourself! Now, do you want to give up to care with someone?! Well, you should give up! You lost your sisters, you lost your two partners, and last, you lost your sparkmate! You've been suffer a lot, child! Do not care with someone or they will be killed!", the con added. "Then, I will kill myself so I can be with him.", she said and ready her gun, shot herself at her head._

She woke up and look beside her, Bee. He is wrapping Arcee. When he is sleeping, he look like innocent. Arcee smiled and wrapped Bee himself. She gave a peck on Bee's lips. She closed her eyes and forgot anything about her dream.

The next morning, Arcee is still in Bee's arms. She opened her eyes and she saw Bee smiling at her. She smiled back. "What?", she asked. "You're so beautiful when you're sleeping.", Bee replied. She chuckled. "Come on. Let's get up.", she said. "Not with a kiss?", he teased. Arcee kissed Bee. "Do you feel better now?", she asked. He nodded. The two stand and went outside to their terrace. "I wonder if Jack has a new family like us.", Arcee said. "Well, maybe. I think he's in love with Miko.", Bee replied. "Or Sierra.", Arcee added. "Who's Sierra?", he asked. "Well, Jack's crush before. I don't know if Jack is with her or Miko.", Arcee replied. "It's been eight years since we didn't see our humans.", he said. "Yeah.", she answered.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I have school!**

 **Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Earth..._

Today is Jack and Miko's wedding. All of their friends and families attended the wedding even June Darby, Agent Fowler and Raf with his girlfriend, Mary Angel.

 _"Jackson, will you accept Miko to be your bride?", the priest asked._

 _"Yes, Father."_

 _"And Miko, will you accept Jackson to be your groom?"_

 _"Yes, Father."_

 _"With the power of love of this two young lovers, you may now kiss the bride."_

Jack kissed Miko passionately.

After the wedding, Raf and Mary are having a date in restaurant.

"I am so proud of the two."

"Yeah. They are having a new family."

"Raf, my dad will be home soon. He will arrive in two weeks. Do you want to visit us so I can introduce you to my dad?"

"No problem."

"Don't worry! My dad knows I have a boyfriend."

"I am not worrying or getting nervous."

"Good. It's 9:00 pm already, Raf. Let's go home already."

"Sure! I'll drive you home."

When Raf drove Mary home, they shared a goodbye kiss and wave to each other then Raf drove away and Mary went inside her house.

 _Cybertron..._

 **Arcee's pov**

Today is my day off. I don't know what to do. Bumblebee is applying to be a cop in Cybertron for his new job. Suddenly, I feel someone is kicking my stomach inside. I'm feeling dizzy too. Oh no! I've got to call Bee! I took my commlink and contacted Bee.

"Arcee!"

"Bee, my stomach is aeching and I am feeling dizzy!"

"Ok! I'm on my way! Just calm down and don't panic!"

"Wait! Do you have a new job?!"

"Yeah. Don't worry! Bee out!"

I started to scream in pain. I went outside and puke. Oh my Primus! Bee saw me. "Oh my Primus, Arcee! Are you ok?! Why are you puking?! Oh no! You look so hot!", Bee exclaimed. He carried me in bridal style inside. He placed in our berth. "I'm gonna contact Ratchet.", Bee said. I nodded. He took the commlink and contacted Ratchet.

"Who is this?"

"Ratchet, it's Bee! Arcee's sick and we don't know why! Will you come here and take a look at Arcee?!"

"Okay! I'm on my way! Don't panic!", Ratchet shut the commlink off.

I grabbed Bee's hand and tightened my hand.

"Shhhh! You have to rest, ok?"

"Bee! My stomach is aeching!"

"I promise I will never leave. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and I started to sleep. Then, I had a dream.

 _It was peace in Cybertron. I was driving in whole city. Until, there was a bomb that destroyed all of the city in Cybertron. I was lying down in pain. I stood and checked the plcae. It was destroyed! Suddenly, Megatron appeared behind me. I faced him._

 _"So, you are the only surviving Autobot here. All of the Autobots died. You seemedto be afraid."_

 _I saw Megatron's optics staring at me. He is so scary!_

 _"And by the way, Arcee, I know who murdered your two elder sisters. Do you know who?"_

 _I shook my helm._

 _"I am!"_

 _"Noooo!"_

 _I lunged him using my blades._

 _"Frag you, femme!"_

 _Something hit my back very hard._

I opened my eyes and I tried not to scream. Someone knocked the door. Bee opened it and he was surprised it was Ratchet.

"Where is Arcee, Bee?"

"She's in our room."

They went inside our room and Ratchet checked me why I am sick.

"Bee, we will bring her to the hospital."

"Why?"

"She got sick with no reason. Was she puking, feeling dizzy and had a stomach ache a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's pregnant."

Bee didn't answer and I got surprised. Bee's optics widened.

"Are you sure, Ratchet?", I asked.

"It was always like that. Bee, carry Arcee outside and we will bring her to the hospital."

Bee carried me in bridal style. When we're outside, Ratchet transformed into his vehicle mode and Bee placed me at the back of Ratchet's vehicle inside. Bee transformed too and they head to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bumblebee's pov**

We are now in the hospital. Arcee is lying down on berth while I'm guarding her. I saw Ratchet is talking to the nurse. Is Arcee pregnant? I mean, I'm pretty nervous and excited! Then, Ratchet came. "Bumblebee, we will use ultrasound at Arcee in the other room.", he said as I wake Arcee up. I carried her and bring her in the other room.

They are checking Arcee if she is pregnant.

"You ok, Bee?"

"I'm fine, Ratch. Just pretty nervous."

"You don't have to be. You are gonna be a father."

"I know."

When they are done checking Arcee, they had a result.

"Bee, Arcee is pregnant!", Ratchet exclaimed as he hugged me tightly.

"Ratchet, can't breathe!", I said in thin voice.

When Ratchet let me go, I gasped really hard.

"Woah! I'm gonna be a father!"

"Yeah! When will you tell the news?"

"Maybe later."

"Yeah! Good idea!"

Geez! I know sometimes, Ratchet was like that. Most of the times, he's grumpy. As Arcee walked outside the room, she smiled at me. "I, um, gonna see you guys later.", Ratchet said. "So, you're happy?", Arcee asked. "Yeah.", I answered. Then, she kissed me.

 _Earth..._

Five months later after Jack and Miko's wedding, they had a date.

"So, are you enjoying, Miko?"

"Why not?"

"I'll take it as a yes."

They saw a bench and sat to each other. Suddenly, Miko felt something in her stomach. She's feeling dizzy.

"Jack, I'm not feeling well. Bring me to the hospital."

"Okay. Let's go."

Jack helped Miko walk to the car and headed to the hospital.

When they are in the hospital, they checked Miko what was happening to her. Jack is sitting waiting for the result. Then, the doctor went outside of the room to tell the result.

"Mr. Darby, the result has came."

"What is the result, doc?"

"You may be surprised. Mrs. Darby is pregnant."

Jack's eyes widened.

"You serious, doc?!"

"Yes. You may see her now."

Jack went inside the room.

"Hi, Jack!"

"How are you, Miko?"

"I'm fine. We're having a baby."

"I'm so excited."

Miko gave Jack a kissed.

"I know."

* * *

 **I know many people why in fan fiction, Arcee always get pregnant. Sorry, I have to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere in Cybertron...**

There was a big dark scary Decepticon standing in the middle of nowhere. He looks like Megatron. "I will KILL the femme who is the siters of Elita One and Chromia!" he growled. He raised his new army and new base by using his powers. "BOW BEFORE ME DECEPTICONS!" he ordered. All of the Decepticons bowed before him. "It is I, your new leader, GALVATRON" he introduced himself. "NOW! I want all of you to join me to fight and kill all of the Autobots! But first, we will kill the femme who is the sisters of Elita One and Chromia! UNDERSTOOD!" all of the Decepticons yelled in affirmation.

 **Iacon Command...**

Nine months later, Bumblebee and Arcee had a child. "I can't believe we had a child already!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "I know right?" Arcee replied. "What should we name her?" Bee asked. "Okay. I'll name her, Starlight.", Arcee replied. "She is so beautiful, like you.", he said. "Shut up!" she exclaimed and smiled to him. "What?! She is really beautiful like you!" he exclaimed. At last, all of the Team Prime visited Bumblebee and Arcee for a newborn baby. "Oh my PRIMUS! BEE, ARCEE, is that your BABY!" Knock Out exclaimed. "Yeah.", Bee replied. "You're such a girl, Knock Out!" Smokescreen teased. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Ok, that's enough." Bulkhead said. "Hey you two! You said your child is a girl. What's her name?" Wheeljack asked. "Her name is Starlight. I'm the one who named her.", Arcee replied. "WOW! It looks like you Arcee! Except for the three hints on her head and face. She is so beautiful!" Knock Out exclaimed. "You said it!" Smokescreen teased. "Ok. I may be girly, but I like the baby.", Knock Out admitted and all of them laughed except for him. Ratchet entered the room. "So you're having fun together?" Ratchet asked. "Yeah.", Bee replied. Ratchet turned to Arcee. "Arcee, I have a good news for you!" Ratchet complimented. "What is it?" Arcee asked. "This is also for Bulkhead. Jack and Miko are together and Miko's pregnant.", Ratchet replied. "What?!" Bulkhead and Arcee exclaimed. "Yeah. I talked to them a minute ago.", Ratchet said. "I'm so proud of those two!" Bulk exclaimed. "I know.", Arcee replied. "You should probably go home. Since you're okay already.", Ratchet. By a minute later, Bee and Arcee left the hospital with a baby.

 **Earth...**

Also nine months later, Jack and Miko had a child. Her name is Christine Darby. After they left from hospital, they went to June's house and June was surprised. "Oh my goodness! You have a child!" June exclaimed. "Yeah, Mom.", Jack replied. "So it's a girl.", June said. "Yeah, and her name is Christine Darby.", Miko replied. "It looks like you Miko.", June said. Miko giggled. "So Mom. We just came here to visit you so we have to go.", Jack said. "Okay. Bye Jack! Bye Miko!" June said.

 **Decepticons' base...**

"Master, I have found the femme's location.", the Decepticon said. "Where is she located?" Galvatron asked. "At the Iacon Command.", replied the Decepticon. "There's no time to lose! Assemble the Decepticons!" Galvatron ordered. "Understood.", the Decepticon replied and left. "Prepare for your lives, Arcee!" Galvatron growled.


End file.
